Picaroons
by reallylamesciencepun
Summary: A group of young pirates believe they have everything it takes to take down the Armada. They're not the biggest, or the strongest, or the best...I forgot where I'm going with this. Can this crew pull it together and be the greatest pirates the spiral ever heard of?
1. Chapter 1

Traitors! That's what they were! Lying scoundrels who had no respect for people's freedom...but if he was the who changed his mind and decided to rebel from the armada, wouldn't that make him the traitor? Oh how William hated being in the prison cell. He had no one to talk too, nothing to do, no space to pace around, he felt like he was going mad! He was almost certain that he had there much longer than ten hours. Odd how just one hour before that, his life was fine. William Humphrey, age of fourteen years old, one of the top cadets in training to the Armada. His plans were too become quite well rounded (as of then his ease with public speaking was his only strength) become a general and lead his squadrant through countless victories. All gone, he never thought about what else he might like to do as it seemed there was nothing else. One of the commanders was antagonizing his colleague, William didn't want to see the closest thing he had to a friend be harassed, sure there was tons who received worse daily, but never his comrade.

"Stop!" William shouted. Every cadet stared at him in shock, no cadet had ever done anything like that. The general did in fact cease his tirade to glare at William.

"What did you just say, boy?" The man hissed. Any courage he had fled William wished to recant his statement and shrink away in the line.

"I s-said stop." He chocked. The man struck him. Unprepared for the blow William fell to the ground. The general seemed to laughed secretively as he turned away continuing down the line.

In belated retaliation William kicked the man's shin as hard as he could. Who would have thought that was all it took to get thrown in jail? Breaking order was against the rules but it wasn't like he killed anybody. Yet the Armada were very strict with rules and had zero tolerance for those who broke them.

William snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps. He crept towards the bars to see guards bringing in two new prisoners. The first was a husky freckled boy with a bearish face clad in viking clothes. The second was a girl dwarfed by his bulky frame. She had dark skin and messy black hair. Oddly she had strange markings painted on her skin. The two were placed in cells on either side of William.

"We caught the first one trying to throw our canons overboard while we were patrolling the island! Fool must of thought he was invisible, he was so obvious. The girl's one of those freaks doing black magic. Idiot, that one is. I don't think she even knows she was arrested!" The guards walked away seeing as the only prisoners were kids. It wasn't like the three of them could break out on their own. Once he was sure they were gone he spoke.

"Where are you guys from?" Neither responded. A minute went by, then two. "I don't know where I'm from but I was at the training academy for the Armada but now I'm here."

"If yer from the Armada then why are ya here?" The boy asked. His voice dictated that he was from a far off land. It was low and could blend in with animal calls.

"I was trying to help my friend but I broke the rules; never go against the Armada commanders. Where are you from?"

"A cold place called Grizzleheim. Left because lot of animals are gettin' sick. My mum said 'Culyer. There are kingdoms to throw and ships to plunder. Go and see where the world takes ya.'"

"Your name's Culyer?"

"Yeah. Wot's yer's?"

"William. Care to break the ice and tell us yours?" He turned and knocked on the wall next to the girl's cell.

"Tuhanu ki karana cahude ho?"


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation had died out pretty fast after that. The girl didn't speak the language and Cuyler seemed to be done talking. William had stopped counting the time and had resolved to trying to sleep with no avail. Some time early in the morning they had brought in another prisoner. A second girl with short shaggy hair and a kick in her boots. She twisted and squirmed and tried to break the cuffs restraining her only to receive fruitless efforts.

"Oi! Once ah get outta these cuffs Imma kick yer sorry heads in!" The guard shoved her into the cell across from William. She immediately jumped to the bars shaking and kicking them while shouting curses at them. After a surprisingly long time she gave up and sat down. The girl noticed William's stare. "Wot you lookin' at?" She sneered.

"Oh, it's just that you're a bit more lively than the other two prisoners." Time flew by, no one said anything, there were no more attempts to escape, eventually guards brought in a fourth prisoner, who kept his head down to conceal a sinister smile. He was place in the cell across from the first girl and sat patiently waiting for the guards to leave. Once they left he sprang into action, scrambling to the bars, pulling out a file from his boot. He continued to try carving through the bars, stashing it away every time a guard came down to patrol. He was pretty close to breaking the first bar off when a guard caught him.

"Give me the file." The guard demanded trying to grab it. He would have had it if the ship hadn't shook causing the five kids in the cells to slam into the walls. The guard fell to the ground, the file jumped from his grasp like a fish. Th girl across from William snatched it and jabbed the guard as hard as she could while he was in range. The mechanics jittered to a halt as the guard broke down. She wasted no time to take the keys from his belt loop and freed herself. She stepped over to William and unlocked his cage, then Culyer's then the forien girl's then the boy who brought the file.

"Run fools!" She and the unnamed boy made a mad dash, followed by William, Cuyler, and the other girl who apparently got the message. The unnamed boy stopped and turned to run into another room.

"The way out is over here!" William called.

"The treasure is over here!" He retorted. "What do you think I let myself get caught?" Indeed the treasure was there. "Confiscated" weapons included the finest swords and guns any pirate had ever seen, "taxed" gold doubloons piled with jewels. The boy tore off his bandanna to make a small pouch with it filling it to the brim with gold coins, he then grabbed a light sword (a saber now that William could get a better look at it) and tied the converted bandanna to the handle. The English speaking girl was digging throw the guns until she found one she liked (new model, easy to reload, designed for moving targets. She knew her guns) after that she pocketed as much ammo and she could carry. Cuyler found a mace rather undramatically. He just picked it up as it was the first thing he grabbed and seem to mentally say "Mine.". The other girl dug around clearly looking for something in particular. William walked over to help her.

"Are you looking for a certain type of jewel. I'll help you find it, but this isn't ours. None of it is."

"It isn't theirs either!" Said the girl who could understand. She had a posh and sophisticated accent, yet her poor grammar made her sound like she was a homeless troublemaker.

"Jithe isa nu hai? Mainu ki uha isa nu lai li'a ja? ade hana!"

"Does she speak English?" The sword wielding boy asked. Cuyler shook his head.

"Meri da sa? afa labhi kita gi'a hai!" The strange girl exclaimed happily holding up a creepy wooden staff that had a skull tied to the top adorned with large leaves. She laughed excitedly running off.

"Will, aren't you going to take anything?" Cuyler asked walking over. He picked up a sword and handed it to William.

"It's not mine. It would be stolen."

"It's already stolen." The other boy walked over thrusting a telescope and a compass into William's hands.

"Your names Will? Calico Soto." Calico shook his hand. "You see Will, you take something, that's stealing. But if you steal something that's already been stolen, that cancels it out. So really it's an all you can carry shopping trip." The gun-totting girl walked over.

"Guards gonna get suspicious real soon. We needa go."

"Tabby, where's that other girl?"

"She left." William interjected.

"Fer the lova. Do she know wot this place is?" The four left with what they had. If the girl was just lost in translation like William suspected than she would already be on deck. They heard a boom coming from the deck and raced up to see what it was.


End file.
